Biography
Model, Actress, Presenter, Business woman Pin-up, and Boxer, Kelly Brook has firmly established herself as more than just a pretty face in the country’s psyche. Born in November 1979, Kelly grew up in Kent before moving to London to study at the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts. From there, Kelly began her modelling career at 16 after winning a beauty competition that her mother had entered her in. Kelly soon became one of the UK’s top Swimwear and Lingerie models, culminating with the launch of her own range, which has been carried exclusively by New Look since 2006. At the same time, Kelly’s own posters and calendars have become top sellers the first being published in 2001. Kelly quickly became a regular fixture in the monthly magazine market, appearing on the covers of Love, Glamour, Red, Instyle, GQ, Cosmopolitan and Esquire to name a few. Kelly won FHM’s 100 Sexiest Women in the World Title in 2005 and Grazia’s best British Female body in 2006. She graced the 2010 September cover of American Playboy photographed by Ellen Von Unwerth. As well as modelling, Kelly has also worked extensively in the TV industry both in the UK and US. Presenting roles in the UK have included C4’s Big Breakfast, ITV’s Love Island, Living’s Dirty Dancing: The Time Of Our Lives and MTV Select. As well as starring in BBC1’s hugely popular series Strictly Come Dancing, alongside dance partner Brendan Cole (2007). Kelly also took part in the 2010 Strictly Arena Tour dancing at the O2 and Wembley Arena (2009). She produced her first dance inspired Fitness video alongside Flavia Cacace in 2008 and was invited to guest Judge on ITV’s Flagship show Britain’s got Talent in 2009 with Piers Morgan and Simon Cowell. In tandem with her TV work, Kelly has also worked as an Actress in both Theatre and Film. Her first Theatre role was in Eye Contact at the Riverside Studios in 2000. From there, Kelly has gone on to star in Neil LaBute’s West End production of Fat Pig at the Comedy Theatre (2008) and again she treaded the boards in Calendar Girls at the Noel Coward Theatre (2009). In addition, Kelly has also had lead roles in ITV’s Miss Marple (2006), ITV’s Moving Wallpaper (2009), Hotel Babylon (BBC), the Warner Bros hit series, Smallville (2002) and Romy and Michelle behind the velvet rope opposite Katherine Heigal for American Network ABC. Kelly’s Film career began in 2000 with a minor role in the British Independent Movie Sorted alongside Tim Curry. After a small appearance in 2003’s The Italian Job, Kelly’s first starring role was in School of Seduction (2004), which won her favourable reviews and lead to further roles in, among others, House of 9 (2005) alongside Dennis Hopper, Three (2005) with Billy Zane, Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo with Rob Schneider (2005) and Absolon with Christopher Lambert. 2010 saw Kelly in the Weinstein Company’s Piranha 3D, which grossed over 100 million Worldwide starring Elizabeth Shue and Adam Scott. Kelly has authored a style book Pinning Down The Pin Up within you (2007) through Orion Publishers. Her passion for Health and Fitness has led to her working with Reebok since 2008. She features in regular campaigns for the brand as well gracing the covers of numerous Health and Fitness magazines. Kelly is an ambassador for the Princes Trust and advocate of Peta. Spring /Summer 2012 Kelly launched her first Fashion collection through retailer New Look, which was a great success. Adding to the success’ of 2012 Kelly Brook starred in the British Comedy Film “Keith Lemon: The Film”, which in it’s opening weekend was the highest ranking debut film at the box office. The end of 2012 was topped off with Kelly making a cameo appearance in London’s hottest cabaret show “Forever Crazy” by “Crazy Horse London”. With a stint that was only meant to last 1 week, due to popular demand and off the scale ticket sales, Kelly’s cameo was extended for another 2 weeks. 2013 Kelly hit the ground running as she was announced as the new team captain to replace Fearne Cotton whilst on maternity leave, in the ninth series of ITV2s award – winning Celebrity Juice. Adding further glitz and glamour to another ITV panel, Kelly joined Lorraine Kelly, stylist Mark Heyes and Look Magazine editor Ali Hall to judge the best of the British high street during the annual awards in May. Summer 2013 Kelly took the leading role of "Kate" in award winning writer Maueve Murphy's new feature film Taking stock, which is scheduled to hit cinemas late 2014. Further illustrating her credentials as a business woman, as well as her love for fine dining and chic interior design, at the end of 2013 Kelly opened Steam and Rye a new restaurant in the heart of the City of London. With a 550 capacity, the one-stop destination harks back to the bygone era encapsulating America’s Gilded Age, a time of glamour, decadence and idealism. This year has seen Kelly bag one of the leads in NBC’s multi-camera show “One Big Happy”, written by Liz Feldman, directed by Scott Ellis and exec produced by Ellen DeGeneres.